Nothing Lost, Nothing Gained
by redroseinsanity
Summary: In which Marinette loses a bet, Alya is a little shit, the whole class is invested and Adrien is Not Prepared. Adrinette fluff, don't say I didn't warn you. Oneshot!


**OKAY SO THIS HIT ME LIKE A TRUCK OUTTA NO WHERE I warn you it might be a little crack but I had to do it**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"YES! YEEEASSS!" Alya's voice carried like a victory cry over a battlefield. Except that in this case, the battlefield was their classroom and the war was the science paper they had just gotten back.

Marinette sat next to her in stunned silence, her eyes tracking Alya's paper being waved madly around, and flicking back to her own, lying on the desk in front of her. The red numbers on it mocked her, because sure, she had gotten a good score _but_ Alya had beat her by one point. _One point_.

Don't get the pair of friends wrong, they weren't viciously competitive about grades. Usually. At least not when there were no stakes involved. This time there were massive stakes involved. _Maybe I can shred the paper and eat it to eradicate any evidence. That way Alya can't prove that I lost our bet,_ Marinette mused, fingers inching toward the traitorous paper.

As if she were a mind reader, Alya swooped down and snapped a photo of Marinette's paper next to hers on her phone before turning to Marinette with a deceivingly magnanimous smile. There was a taut silence between the two and they ignored their classmates who were chattering among themselves as they streamed out of the room.

"So, Dupain-Cheng," Alya drawled, resting an elbow on the table edge, "You planning on keeping that bet?"

Marinette's fists clenched, her chin went up and blue eyes hardened.

"Of course, Césaire, what do you take me for?" Marinette scoffed, "I lost the bet, I'll keep my end of it." Neither of them mentioned the slight waver in her voice at the end of her sentence.

With a flourish, Alya flung herself down on the table and pinned Marinette with a knowing, predatory look.

"Here are the rules, _Cherie_. You have to charm someone in class to agree to go out with you and if someone says no, you try someone else, no exceptions. If you don't get anyone to go out with you by the end of the day, you try again the day after and you don't get to give up until a week has passed," Alya's hazel eyes gleamed and she steepled her fingers, adopting a classic villainess pose, "I'll be nice and say that you don't actually have to score a date, but they do have to go out with you even as friends."

"And," Alya's eyes sharpened into amber spheres, "You _have_ to get them to say yes by charming them into it. No threats, no favours, nothing but your irresistible Marinette-ness."

Marinette gulped, _I love Alya, but man, she's scary sometimes._ Then she gasped, nearly toppling out of her chair as she realised something.

"Wait, you don't mean… Even Chloe?" Alya barely held back a cackle as her smile curled up into something more devious.

"Oui, Mari. You insisted you had game, go prove it. I'm sure if you're confident enough, even Chloe would be willing to get an ice cream with you… Although whether or not you guys actually make it to the ice cream stand would be a different story…" Alya trailed off with a mischievous grin.

Marinette's eyes went even wider as she lighted upon another loophole in the bet that she had made with utmost confidence a mere week ago.

"Alya," she whispered with growing terror, "Does that- Does that mean that I have to flirt with Adrien too?"

"Perhaps," Alya trilled as her grin went from enigmatic to triumphant. Marinette's fingers slipped off the edges of the table and she crumpled to the ground with a groan of despair. _Oh god,_ she bemoaned, _why did I bet that I could be charming? Why?_

* * *

 **Day 1**

Marinette marched into class, slammed her hands down on Alya's side of the desk and caught her best friend's eyes.

"Alya, have I ever told you how incredible you are?" Marinette smiled, cocky with a slight pleading in her eyes, "Go out with me."

Alya tossed a cool smile her best friend's way, "Not a chance, Dupain-Cheng. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that." And smothered a chuckle as Marinette deflated and scanned the room for her next target, winking at Max behind Marinette's back.

 _Alright, Operation Casanova is a go!_

...

"Ivan, you know that Mylène and I are preeeetty close," Marinette held up a hand with her fingers crossed, "So… I could totally tell you lots more about her over some ice cream?" She projected cool confidence, _of course he'll say yes, I just have to target his weakness which I know all too well_ , she thought smugly.

Ivan blinked once, slowly. Then grinned in a way that Marinette swore could be called minutely cheeky.

"But Marinette, I can just ask Mylène myself," he reached out a hand and snagged the pink-bandanaed girl to his side.

They shared a quick glance, the kind Marinette wished she could share with a certain blonde, and Ivan turned back to Marinette with residual affection in his eyes, "You helped me start talking to her, remember? Now it's the easiest thing ever! Thanks a lot, Marinette, we owe you one!"

Marinette buried her face in her hands with a sigh and conveniently hid an affectionate quirk of her lips. _Ooooh boy, this is going to be harder than I thought!_

…

Marinette turned a hopeful gaze toward the front row with trepidation. _Okay, Mari, you can do this. It's all part of the bet, you've already lost that anyway, no harm asking Adrien!_ She took one hesitant step forward then abruptly turned back and leaned her forehead against the classroom wall.

 _Deep breaths, Mari. Just be like, oh hi Adrien, what's up? You're the most gorgeous person on the planet and I would kill to go on a date with you please say yes and put me out of my misery. Ahahaha, yup, totally gonna win his heart_. Marinette lifted her head off the wall and repetitively thunked it against the crinkling paint as she intensely regretted ever making the bet with Alya for what was possibly the 78th time that day.

Squaring her shoulders, she spun around and decided to just go for it. With a fire in her eyes, she strode forward like a woman on a mission. Until she missed the steps altogether, tumbled down with an unglamorous squawk and landed right next to the first row in an ungainly tangle of pink limbs and creamy skin.

All else in the class screeched to a complete halt.

Marinette cracked her eyes open and froze.

Because staring at her was a pair of worried green eyes. Very beautiful green eyes, she noted.

The overhead lights illuminated fine blonde strands, creating a halo around Adrien's face, so much so that Marinette completely missed the first few sentences he said. _He's an angel, I'm in love with an angel. That explains why he's so perfect._

"Marinette? Are you alright?" Finally filtered through and Marinette shot up with surprising coordination although she did so with enough force that she nearly whacked Adrien in the face with her upward momentum. Thankfully, he swiftly jerked back, still looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine! It's good. Okay! Are you sorry? I MEAN Sorry! Are you okay?" Marinette squeaked out. To her relief, Adrien chuckled and assured her that he was fine. She nodded and sidled away slowly, nearly tripping on somebody's bag as she edged toward the door.

 _Oh god. I try to ask him out on a date and I make myself look even dumber. Good going, Mari_ , she sighed as she reached the corridor.

The moment she made it out the door, the class, which had been riveted by the entire exchange, exploded into a storm of chatter. Adrien, rather surprised at the sudden increase in volume, turned to catch a glimpse of his class president as she flew down the corridor, cheeks rosy with embarrassment. With a fond smile settling on his lips, he shook his head and turned back to his book.

…

The next time Marinette went in for a kill, she did it with utmost precision and a twinge of guilt. Gently she seated herself next to Nathaniel who immediately fumbled with his pencil and very nearly dropped it before turning to her with a half-panicked, half-elated expression.

"Hey Nathaniel," Marinette smiled sweetly, the guilt nibbled even more vigorously now, "What are you drawing?"

Tentatively, the sketchbook was proffered and Marinette's smile turned a little more genuine upon seeing a familiar polka dotted figure.

"Wow, Nathaniel! These are brilliant! Your artistic style is really unique!" As Marinette gently lured in her prey, she failed to notice Nino nudge Alya, hard, before nodding his head toward the back of the class where Nathaniel was looking more and more star struck as the minutes went by.

 _Okay, this is it, time for the final blow_ , Marinette steeled herself and turned a doe-like gaze onto Nathaniel, whose grip loosened on the pencil.

"Say, Nathaniel," her voice was practically a purr now, "School's almost over," she paused to tuck a few stray strands of inky hair behind her ear, "What do you say we continue our conversation at the café across the street?"

Orange hair shielded massive turquoise eyes as Nathaniel scrambled for a response, really dropping his pencil this time at Marinette's words.

"More conversation! At the café!" he stammered, and Marinette felt an actual knife twisting in her gut. Her jaw clenched as her eyes flickered downwards, the shame making her falter and miss the split second where Nathaniel's darting eyes caught on a certain blogger behind Marinette, whose raised eyebrow and single shake of the head had Nathaniel taking a deep breath.

"Um, Marinette-" His pained sentence was cut off by frantically waving hands as Marinette interrupted in a burst.

"You know what, Nathaniel, actually can we take a rain check on this? I'll ask you again next week, okay? Désolé! I just ah, remembered that I can't. Like, this whole week. But um, I'll definitely ask you again next week, yeah? I really do want to discuss your sketches, I like this touch you've added to Ladybug's costume, we could totally swap shading tips!"

And before Natheniel could manage more than a stunned nod, she bolted for the door, asked the incoming professor for an excuse to the washroom and disappeared down the corridor.

Alya and Nathaniel stared after her with twin shocked expressions before Alya slumped against the wall with a rueful smile.

"Oh Mari, you're too nice for your own good."

* * *

 **Day 2**

"Alya, to me, you're more amazing than Ladybug. We belong together like," Marinette gulped, "Like Chat Noir says he and Ladybug do." She took a deep breath and ploughed on, "Alya, would you please go Ladybug spotting with me later?"

Alya burst into peals of laughter as she reached out and hugged her friend.

"Oh Mari, you're so sweet! I love you too… But no. You're adorable for thinking I would end your torture so soon," Alya chortled, "I'm going Ladybug hunting with Nino! Better luck next time, babe!"

Marinette didn't even falter. She hasn't been expecting to be successful with Alya but it was certainly worth a try. _Humph, if Alya thinks I'm that easily defeated, she's wrong. This Ladybug's got a lot more before she calls it quits!_ Marinette's lips curved up in a roguish grin that made Alya hide a snigger behind her hand.

 _Yup, Operation Casanova is definitely a go_.

…

"Kim!" Marinette called out, dribbling a ball as she raced towards the net.

"Think fast!" She hurled the ball at him and he leapt to catch it, "Do you want to go play ball after school?" She flung the words out rapid-fire style, just as intense as the game pace was.

 _If I can catch Kim in his game mode, he'll say yes without even thinking_ , Marinette jogged to a stop, watching Kim's fingers graze the ball as he opened his mouth…

And let out an "oof", missing the ball and staggering to the side as Alix collided with him in a blur, stealing the ball just before it hit the ground.

"My ball!" Alix called, triumphant, and spared half a sympathetic glance at the scowling Kim, "Kim, don't forget to answer Marinette's question!" The tall brunette stalled before scratching the back of his head and shooting Marinette an apologetic glance.

"Ah, sorry Marinette, I have to go home today to babysit my cousin today! Maybe another time?" Kim waited until Marinette managed a weak smile and a small 'sure!' before charging off after Alix and bellowing for her to stop.

Marinette narrowed her eyes, _Alright, Dupain-Cheng, time to up your game_ , and she set her sights on a target guaranteed to say yes. What she didn't see was Alix darting to the side where Alya was refereeing and exchanging a fistbump with the auburn haired girl.

…

There was an audible gasp and suddenly, all eyes were drawn to the walking bouquet of flowers that barely squeezed past the door frame. An explosion of colour and practically dripping roses, the entire class watched as the flowers made its way to the petite blond girl in the back whose eyes got progressively bigger and bigger.

Halting directly in front of Rose, who was already half swooning, Marinette's smiling blue eyes peeked out from the curtain of petals.

"Flowers for the most beautiful flower in the garden!" Marinette trilled, presenting Rose with the bouquet, giggling inwardly at the other girl's awe-struck expression.

"M-Marinette!" Rose wailed, "These are for me? They're gorgeous!" She buried her face in the perfumed bundle and made a hum of contentment. Marinette did an internal fist pump, _Okay, Mari, time to seal the deal_.

"I'm so glad you like them! I was thinking maybe after school we could go to the park and take a walk, look at more flowers… Sit on a bench and eat ice cream while admiring the sunset?" Marinette winced slightly, wondering if she'd been a tad too extreme but a glance at Rose and she relaxed. The pixie-haired girl was staring dreamily at Marinette.

"That sounds wonderful!" Rose squealed and Marinette nearly let out a whoop of joy.

"Actually!" Juleka interjected, one hand on Rose's arm and looking meaningfully at the smaller girl, "Rose forgot, but she's busy today ah, going make up shopping with me!"

Rose blinked. Stared at the manicured hand on her arm before launching herself out of her seat, nearly spilling the bouquet to the ground as her limbs exploded in a flurry of frantic energy.

"WE ARE! Oh, Marinette, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot I promised Juleka that I'd go get some new eyeshadows with her this afternoon! Your plan sounds lovely though. I'm so so sorry I can't come!" Rose covered with her hands as she blubbered out the words and she peered through her slim fingers so tentatively that Marinette couldn't help but want to give her a hug. Schooling her features from horrified disappointment to a gentle, warm smile, Marinette softened her tone.

"It's alright, Rose! Maybe when you're next free, yeah?" She gave Rose a warm smile, "I'm glad you like the roses. Have fun, you two!" And gathering her dignity, she made it back to her seat before leaning her head on Alya's waiting shoulder.

"There, there, Mari," Alya patted her friend on the head comfortingly, "It's not like you've actually been rejected, it's more like people are just really busy this week!"

Heaving a deep sigh, Marinette nodded. _Who knew being charming was so hard?_

* * *

 **Day 3**

 **3:47 AM**

"Bien joué," Marinette mumbled sleepily as she missed her partner's fistbump, once, twice before finally shaking herself awake and meeting her Chat's waiting fist with her own. Not much more awake than she was, his mouth quirked up in a tender smile before he reached out and tugged on a pigtail.

"Get some sleep, Bug," he murmured as a yawn threatened to swallow his words, "God knows how I'm going to be awake enough to function tomorrow."

A small whine escaped her as she cradled her head in her hands, cursing The Papillon for being awake at ungodly hours on a _school night_.

"Sleep well, _minou_ ," She ruffled his hair a little before heading home wearily.

It had either been a very wily akumatised victim or due to the time of the night, but it had taken them a detransformation each to defeat this villain and frankly, Marinette was tempted to fall straight into bed like a woman concussed. Sadly, she still had to wash the sugar out of her hair (because of course the akumatised victim was a stress baker who received powers to shoot baking ingredients at people) before she could sleep.

By the time she actually went to bed, it was closer to four thirty in the morning, she was asleep before she even hit the pillow and her dreams were filled with blonde waves and sparkling emerald eyes.

…

 **10.00 AM**

Somehow, Marinette had made it to class, albeit in a rather zombified state. She had already dozed off in the first class of the day and had only jolted awake when her teacher had called Adrien out for sleeping in class. She grinned to herself, _ha, perks of being in the second row_.

 _Poor Adrien_ , she mused, _in between his fencing and the photoshoot yesterday, he must be exhausted too._ Blinking sleepily at the drowsing head in front of her, Marinette found an iota of energy within herself to appreciate how adorable sleepy Adrien was.

 _I wonder how Chat's doing?_

…

 **12.00 PM**

Marinette gratefully laid her head on the table, desperate to snatch even twenty minutes of sleep but Alya, who was obviously without mercy, took the chance to casually lean back in her chair and eye her friend.

"Giving up on that bet, Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette was exhausted. Heck, she was so knackered that she was sure she was running on sheer adrenaline at this point. But she was _not_ a quitter.

With a coffee in her hand and a slightly crazed look in her eye, Marinette sauntered over to Chloe's desk, planted a hand on the desk and opened her mouth.

"No," Chloe didn't even look up from filing her nails, "I don't know what you're trying, Marinette, but I don't want to be a part of your silly little games." She looked up from her nails and threw a disdainful look at the gaping ebony-haired girl.

"All I can say is please stop. You're obviously such a loser that no one wants to go out with you so just give it up already," and with that, Chloe swung her ponytail around and sniffed snootily before ordering Sabrina to go get her some "quality coffee, not that trash that Marinette is holding".

For a few seconds, Marinette just stood there, head bowed. Alya had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide and an apology on her lips. She hadn't meant for this to happen at all, she glanced over at Nino over Adrien's empty seat and Nino had an equally horrified look on his face.

Slowly, Marinette straightened. Without speaking, she drained the cup of coffee and tossed it into the dustbin with perfect precision without even looking. Alya gulped, because this wasn't her best friend. This was a warrior princess who looked like her best friend.

Marinette's bluebell eyes had turned into glittering diamonds, impossible to look away from. Her skin was paler than normal but that just set off her dark lashes and inky hair even more. Her lips parted, she inhaled and then exhaled. Then she smirked.

There was a soft "thump" as Adrien, who was returning from the washroom, had obviously misjudged and walked his shoulder into the doorframe. He stared at the doorframe reproachfully before realigning himself and entering the class successfully.

In three quick strides, Marinette had reached him and backed him up against the wall with one hand slammed right next to his head.

Nothing could have prepared Adrien for this and he stared at Marinette as if seeing her for the first time, blinking rapidly. Marinette leaned in ever so slightly and Adrien felt his heartbeat stutter.

"Hey, green eyes," Marinette breathed as she looked up at Adrien through her lashes, "Whaddya say you and I go get some ice cream after school?"

Adrien's stunned expression was priceless and Alya snapped at least fifty shots in a burst.

There was a pause where Adrien continued to goggle at the petite girl, raised up on her tip toes so that she was about nose to nose with him. Despite her still being shorter than him, she was a force to be reckoned with, no doubt about it, his brain supplied as he found himself hyper aware of her tiny hand slapped on the wall next to his head.

Marinette started to look mildly embarrassed, backing up a step. She stared at her hand and then at him, as if in shock herself. Adrien opened his mouth but nothing came out the first time so he closed his mouth, swallowed and tried again, just as Marinette started backing away.

His hand flew up, caught her wrist and now it was her turn to gape at him, wide eyed.

"Yes," he croaked out, cleared his throat and offered a small smile, "Ice cream sounds good. God knows I need sugar to function today."

She blushed red so hard and so quickly it was almost impossible to believe that she was the same girl who had effectively had him pinned against a wall just seconds ago. Except that she had.

"Re-really?" Marinette's eyes were wider than he'd ever seen and Adrien found himself wondering if they had always been that endless, it was like staring into twin crystal pools.

"Yeah," Adrien recovered enough to shake the shock off and give her a warm smile, "I love ice cream."

Marinette was now redder than a tomato and she nodded jerkily before scrambling back into her seat.

A passing teacher peered into the classroom to see Adrien and Marinette looking rather shell shocked in their seats while around them, high fives were exchanged, fists were pumped in the air and slaps to the back were distributed.

 _What a strange class_ , the teacher thought _, it's only lunch break but they're acting as though they've just won a battle or a game or something_.

* * *

 **Oh but they did. *smirks* I LOVE STUNNED ADRIEN**

 **Wow okay so this turned out to be a monster, I don't know how it happened, but I hope you liked it!**

 **Let me know what you thought, I would love to hear from you!**

 **-Redrose**


End file.
